


Operation Love Birds

by StarSync52



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: High School AU, Human AU, M/M, One-Shot, logan has a little sister who is besties with Virge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: Clementine, Logan, and Patton have a plan to get Roman and Virgil together.





	Operation Love Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there little cupcakes! I was sitting at home on my VK when I wrote this. It was mostly for a cure of bordem. I hope ya'll like it.
> 
> This is Unedited so sorry for any mistakes.

They were dancing. Virgil was actually dancing with him! Roman Dazell, the most perfect boy ever.  
“Virgil?”  
“Hm?”  
“I just wanted to say-”  
Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up! Can’t we start this from the beginning? Instead of… like… right at the end of the story? 

~A Week Ago~

Thank you. Any way, my name is Clementine Wake. Clem or Clemmy for short. And I am best friends with one of the most shyest and nicest kids in school. Virgil Attwood not related to the writer sadly but he still is a great guy. My older brother is Logan Wake and his boyfriend is Patton Kemple. But any way, us three had been trying to get Virgil and Roman together since forever. But it was kind of hard for us to get them together when the didn’t even like each other. We had conformation from Patton that Roman liked Virgil. We just had to know from Virgil’s side and then the strategy could be put into action.

“Clem?”  
“Mh?”  
“Clem?”  
“Yes?”  
“CLEMMY!”  
“WHAT!”  
“I have something important to tell you before I go home.”  
“Oh what is it?”  
“I mhhmmhm.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that. Could you repeat it?”  
“I said I have a mmhmmhm.”  
“What?”  
“I have a crush on Roman!”  
“Really? Oh my goodness! This is such great news! You have to ask him to the dance!”  
“Uhh I don’t know…”  
“Virgil your mothers here to pick you up!”  
“He’ll be down in a sec pap! I’m glad you told me.”  
“Heh, see you Clem!”  
“Bye Virge!”

Virgil left I made a phone call to my brother.  
“Hello Logan? Is Patton there? Good. I need you two over here ASAP. The raven had landed I repeat the raven had landed and we need to get operation love birds off the ground!”  
“We’re on way Agent C. And good work.”

~Day before school dance~  
We and by we I meant my brother, Patton and I, had been trying and failing for the last whole week to get Roman and Virgil together for the dance. We were down to our last plan. One we were hoping to avoid using.

“Hey Virge!”  
“Hey Clemmy.”  
“What ‘cha doin?”  
“Did you just quote Phineas and Ferb?”  
“Yes, yes I did.”  
“I hate you.”  
“Aw, I love too.”  
“Listen I need to go into this classroom to pick up something okay?”  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
I watched Virgil walk in, waiting for the signal.  
“Roman? What are you doing in here?”  
“NOW!”  
“Huh? Hey let us out!”  
“Sorry, not happening until you guys submit and admit.”  
“Uggg! I will never forgive you for this Clem!”  
“Fine by me if it makes you happy!”

~Virgil’s POV~  
Great. My best friend as well as her brother and his boyfriend have trapped me in a room with my crush. Why do I tell her anything?  
“Well looks like we’re stuck here.”  
“Yeah.” Roman scratched the back of his neck. He looked nervous?   
“Listen Virgil, there’s something I need to get off my chest.”  
“What?”  
“I…I’ve developed feelings for. I’ve had them for quite sometime now and I completely understand if my feelings aren’t recuperated.”  
It came out all rushed and garbled, like word vomit.  
“W-what? You l-like me like me?”  
“Ummm…. Yeah? Hehe.  
I thought back to every single bit of advice my friend gave me before saying  
“Willyougotothedancewithme!”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“I took a deep breath before asking again  
“Will you, go to, the dance with me?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.”

~Night of dance~  
We were dancing. I was actually dancing with him! Roman Dazell, the most perfect boy ever.  
“Virgil?”  
“Hm?”  
“I just wanted to say that you look wonderful tonight”  
“Shut up and kiss me you dork.”  
Roman replied with a dazzling smile.


End file.
